George Lopez: Trouble in Maxville
by LaMuertaNegras7
Summary: What if a decision you made turned out bad for someone else, but will it stay the same or end in a good way
1. Chapter 1

I decided to make a story from one of my favorite shows from when I was a kid and it was George Lopez and my favorite episode was when the Lopez family went to Colorado for "vacation", but was for a job hiring. So I decided to write a story where everything went down hill for Max after thanksgiving and his family now lives in Colorado. I would of made this bad for Carmen & Max, but she decided to drink with her "friends" and I figure that with her drinking, she would have her mind focused on Tom and not really focus on the problem.

 _'Word'_ = Thought

"Word" = Saying

The story starts the night after Thanksgiving day and it focuses on Max, who is in the room getting ready for bed by putting on his red plain pajamas and his sister, Carmen passed out already on the other bed and his parents are at a party with their friends.

Max's thoughts

 _'Another day gone here in Colorado and even though we been here since Saturday, I felt like we been here for weeks and Thanksgiving didn't go well either. Camen came to the dinner table all drunk and brought her boyfriend Tom with her and I felt like I was the only one who noticed that she was, but I didn't say anything because I was too busy focusing on Winnie the whole time. I wanted to tell my Dad that Carmen was drunk, but he was too busy with his co-workers and I went in the other room with Winnie to make-out. The night lasted longer than I thought even though I had a good time with Winnie, but it got to the point where I had to make an excuse to get out of their."_

Flashback

"Hey Max. What's wrong?" said Winnie. Max looked like something was bothering him and he just didn't want to be here right now, so he had to come up with something, so he could go back to the room. "I'm just tired from eating all that turkey. I think I should go to bed. said Max. "Ok. I'm tired too. We can hangout tomorrow then." replied Winnie. Max agreed and gave her a good bye kiss and walked back to the room where the adults were at and saw that his sister wasn't at the table, but figured she went to bed and approached his Dad.

"Hey Dad. I'm going back to the room because I'm tired from eating all that turkey." George turned around, looked at his watch and replied "Well it's getting late anyways. We should all get ready for bed." Everyone at the table stood up and said their goodbyes and left to their rooms. Max got to his room and saw Carmen already asleep since both of them shared a room, but he was quiet and went to his side of the room, changed into his pajamas, and went to bed.

The next morning, Max woke up to see that his sister was gone and her bed made, so Max got up and went to the living room see who is here. Max got to the living room and saw his mom in the kitchen warming up breakfast.

"Hey Max. Your up late." said Angie. Max looked around for a second and looked back at his mom "Where is Dad and Carmen?" said Max. "Oh your Dad went to see the work place he's gonna be working at and Carmen got picked up by Tom, so they can go out and eat. And by the way, I'm gonna go to the store with Winnie's mom, so Winnie will be here with you while I got out and get a few things, but before she gets here, I want you to go and change and then you can come and eat until she gets here." replied Angie.

Max nodded his head and went back into his room and changed. Max pops out wearing a dark blue sweatshirt with a black strip going around the middle, blue jeans, and white socks. Max went to the kitchen and ate at the table and when he was finished, their was a knock at the door and Angie answered it and it was Winnie and her mom. "Ok Max. I'm leaving. You two be good while we go out." Shouted Angie as she walked out the door.

Winnie walked up to Max and without saying anything, she picked up his plate and put it into the sink, walked back to grab Max and drag him to the couch to watch T.V. 2hrs later, they got bored of watching T.V and just shot up telling Max "Why don't we go outside and play in the snow?" "My mom told me that I need to stay inside." replied Max. "You are such a goody goody. Grab your jacket and lets go for awhile before your mom gets back." Without any arguements, Max agreed and went to grab his jacket and they headed outside.

Both kids got outside and started to play in the snow until they decided to build a snowman. They finished the snowman and both looked at it with amazement knowing that it came out pretty good and then all of a sudden, a snow ball hit Max in the side of the face, knocking him down to the ground. "Who threw that!?" then a kid who was around the same age as Max came up to both of them and responded. "I threw it you little wimp. And the name is Felix. Hey Winnie." Winnie looked at Felix with a smile like she was glad to see Felix "Hey Felix. I can see that you came back from New York?" "Yeah I did and I missed you since I left." Hearing that gave Winnie a happy feeling because her smile got bigger.

Max just looked at them from the ground, holding his cheek "Hey. What's going on?" Winnie turned to look at Max "O Yeah, this is Max and he's from Los Angeles. Why don't we go and warm up in your house." Max got back to his feet and led the way to his room.

They got to the room and Max just went to the fireplace and turned on the heater while Winnie and Felix were talking about whats going on here in Colorado. Both the them went to sit on the couch and Max decided to go to the bathroom and check on his cheek. When Max came back, he saw Felix kissing Winnie and Max decided to break that up. "Hey get off her, She's with me!" With that said, Felix stopped and walked towards Max until he was about a feet apart from him. "You think that you can tell me what to do wimp." and his finger poked Max in the chest. Max started to get mad and swong at Felix, but Felix moved out of the way and then when Max turned around, a fist hit him in the gut and Max went down in pain holding his gut. Knowing thta Felix won this, he went to the side of Max and kicked him in his side, which made Max roll over still holding his stomach.

Felix just walked to Winnie and gave her a goodbye kiss because he didn't want to be here anymore and told her "When your ready to leave this wimp, I'll be waiting at my house." Felix started to walk out and then Max stood up holding his stomach with one hand "And don't come back or mess with Winnie again." Max charged at him and Felix turned around and punched Max in the face and Max again went down to the ground.

Felix decided to give Max what any kind of jerk would do to a wimp. Felix went behind Max and picked him up by the back of his sweatshirt, dragged him to the couch and threw him at the couch, but hit the side hard and Winnie was just looking at what was happening with a surprised look on his face. Max fell to his knees and curled up in a ball continuing holding his stomach and trying so hard to hold back his tears. Felix looked down at Max and wanted to continue beating Max up, but he changed his mind when he saw something that got his eyes attention, something white. Felix went up to Max and saw a perfect view of Max's white jokey briefs and decided to hurt Max in a way that doesn't leave bruises. Felix extended his hands and got a grip of Max's waistband and started to yank his underwear. Max started to scream in pain as Felix was giving him a wedgie and after awhile, Felix began to lift Max in the air to the point where he could see the leg holes and Max's underwear started to rip.

Felix began to get tired of holding Max in the air and just threw Max down to the floor and walked out the house with Winnie by her side. After 5mins of crying, Max got up and went to his room to change his underwear. Max took off his ripped underwear and put on some blue hanes briefs and went to the living room to watch some T.V and forget what happened.

30mins later, the doorknob started to jiggle and Max snap to, to see that his father, George came home. "Hey Dad." "Hey Son. What you watching?" "I'm watching a re-run of the UFC fight that happened last week. How was the work place." said Max. "It was good, but it wasn't what I expected. Where's your mother?" replied George. "She went to the store to grab a few things."

George decided to join Max and watch the fight with him. When George embraced his son, Max started to feel the pain from before but he didn't want his Dad to see he was in pain because he didn't want to make this a big deal and he hates that.

The whole day was basically the same, Angie, Carmen, and Tom came home later on and George and Max were watching T.V until it got around 10pm and at that time, Max was falling asleep in his Dad's arms, Angie was changing because her and George were gonna go to a party, and Carmen and Tom were infront of George and Max watching what they were. George got up, which woke up Max and went to change for the party as well. Carmen and Tom are gonna watch Max tonight, but Tom will be leaving later on.

20mins later, both George and Angie were ready and headed out to the party and right when they left, Tom took out a bottle of scotch and both him and Carmen started to drink while Max was playing street racer on his gameboy. Time went by fast and it leads up to the point where Tom and Carmen were wasted and Tom decided to leave "Hey Max. I'm gonna go lay down. I think I drank a little too much. I think you should come to bed as well" said Carmen "Ok I'll be their in awhile. I'll just turn off the heater and T.V." replied Max and Carmen went to the room.

Max got up and went to the bathroom, stood infront of the mirror and took off his shirt to examine the injuries he got from Felix. Max looked and saw a bruise on his side and a little bit of redness around his waist from the wedgie. Max thought it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be and went to his room and changed into his red-plaid pajamas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback Over**

Max thought through what happened and just ignored it and crawled into bed and fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Max woke up all panting from hearing a sound that came from the living room and decided to go and check it out, so Max puts on his slippers and goes to check it out. Max enters the living room to see his gameboy on playing the theme music. Max walks up to his gameboy, picks it up and turns it off and when he looked up, he saw Felix standing infront of him. Max decided to run to his parents room, but was stopped when Felix grabbed Max by the back of his collar and threw him at the couch. Max looks at Felix in fear and confusion as he gets up and walks backwards to hit the wall and Felix is approaching Max with a steel pipe in his hands.

"How did you get in here?" Max yelled. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I toughen you up wimp." replied Felix. Felix gets closer to Max and then he starts to swing at Max with the pipe, but Max ducked and started to run to his parents room. As Max got close to the door, something hit him in the head and he fell to the ground holding his head. Felix walked up to Max and hit Max in the knee, which Max started to scream and hold his knee. Felix throws the pipe across the room and gets on top of Max and starts pounding him in the face. Felix stops to get up and Max starts to open his eyes and looked up at Felix and when Max manage to focus on the image, Felix lifts his foot up and drops it hard on Max's face.

When his foot landed on Max's face, Max shot up from his bed and screamed "NNNOOOO!" Max lost his breath and had a hard time regaining it and he decided looked around his room to make sure Felix wasn't around and he finds out that it was just a nightmare. When Max laid his head down on the pillow, George enters the room all concern "Max. Are you ok?" "Yeah. I just had a nightmare." replied Max. George started to get more worried because Max hasen't had a nightmare before, he had insomnia before, but never a nightmare.

George walked over to the right side of Max's bed and sat down on the bed "Are you sure your ok because you never had a nightmare before." "It's just that I went through a bad experience this morning when Winnie came over." replied Max "Well tell me what happened, so I can help you out." said George. Max told his Dad everything that happened up to this point even the fact Carmen was drinking with Tom behind his back and he showed his Dad the marks that he got from Felix. At first, George was mad about the fact that his son was beat up in his own place, but he was upset that he didn't see things like sooner because he saw that Max wasn't happy when he left the Thanksgiving dinner and Carmen was a little off from her normal self.

"Look Max things didn't go well as I thought when we came here. I think we should go back to L.A because both you and Carmen never went through something like this before. We will leave tomorrow when you wake up. So sleep as late as you want." said George. "Thanks Dad. I can't wait to get back home." replied Max.

Max was happy to hear that they are going back home and get to leave this hell of a town. Things back at home weren't good either, but it's better than what has been going here in Colorado. With that over with, George tucked Max back into bed and went back to his room and everyone went to bed and prepare to leave back to L.A. It became around 10pm when Max woke up, he got up, and walked to the living room to see that his Mom and Sister were packing up their stuff.

"Good Morning Max. Your Dad told what happened from yesterday. Are you ok?" said Angie. "I'm ok, but a bruise on my side. replied Max. "Ok. Before you we leave. You need to take a shower and when your done, your father should get back." "Ok Mom." Max did what she said and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Max finished his shower and came out wearing a Orange long sleeve shirt, Black jeans, and his white and black sneakers with white socks underneath and went to his room to pack up his stuff.

Every is pack up and Put into the car and everyone drove back to L.A and Max was really happy to be heading back home to his friends, family, and his school for once. They got to L.A the next day around dinner, but the time was worth it because they were home and the first thing Max did was run back into his house to see his Grandpa at the stove cooking dinner. "Hey. Welcome back. I prepared dinner for you guys. said Vic "Thanks Grandpa. I'm gonna drop off my stuff first." replied Max.

Max entered his room and put his bags on his bed and started putting his stuff away. ' _It feels good to be back and hopefully I don't go through that again. Maybe I should keep reminding my Dad not to go around the world for jobs without checking out the people."_


End file.
